The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Phlox plant, botanically known as Phlox paniculata and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Appofamcer’.
The new Phlox plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Andijk and Hazerswoude-Dorp, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to create new compact and vigorous Phlox plants with numerous large flowers.
The new Phlox plant originated from a cross-pollination in August, 2009 in Andijk, The Netherlands, of a proprietary selection of Phlox paniculata identified as code number 047-08-010, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent, with a proprietary selection of Phlox paniculata identified as code number 047-08-008, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Phlox plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Hazerswoude-Dorp, The Netherlands in August, 2013.
Asexual reproduction of the new Phlox plant by terminal cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Andijk, The Netherlands since 2014 has shown that the unique features of this new Phlox plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.